


A Lucky Find!

by theuwuclown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Jane Crocker, F/M, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), M/M, Mentioned John Egbert, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuwuclown/pseuds/theuwuclown
Summary: You hire Jake to work at your hybrid store and things get red,,,,eventually,,
Relationships: Jake English/Reader, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Kudos: 9





	A Lucky Find!

You stood in front of Jake, the poor boy was practically shaking. He’d been stressed for so long, Jane basically kicking him out and John having to take him in. You felt bad for him, he looked so sad on the street. You’d called him into your store, a little cafe/jewelry/book store mix. You’d offered him a job and he’d excitedly accepted it. 

You two had eventually gotten close, one of your fellow troll employees said you two gave her a quote- “pale, almo-st fuckin red relatio-nship tbh” 

You couldn’t say you could disagree. Jake was a well built man, he was strong, sturdy, a little stupid, but that was besides the point. Your feeling had, admittedly flushed red for the English.

You were sitting on one of the couches when he clocked in, it was a slow day so you invited him to sit with you. He sat down next to you, he was clearly tense. You looked up from your book, asking him what was wrong. He’d said Jane had finally done it. She’d finally served him divorce papers to get with the Makara. You held him in your arms and let him cry into your blouse. He’d finally let everything out. How Jane just tossed Tavros over to him, how John was threatening to kick him out, and how he felt so alone. You’d shooshed and papped the man until he was calmer. He’d wiped his nose and apologized for venting to you. You’d assured him it was ok, it was what a moirail was for! He’d look confused. You’d correct yourself and say friend. 

He’d chuckle at you and say, “Friend? Well id have we were more than friends, (Y/N)!”

You’d blush your blood colour, fanning him away slightly. He’d chuckle and say “Theres that perfect smile! Now if i may be so bold, id believe i was asking you out?”

And that’s where it started. A poor man on the sidewalk looking properly distraught, and you coming in and helping him. Being his friend. Eventually his s/o. You couldn’t be happier. You and him ran the store amazingly, the customers loved your power couple status. Jane was happy for Jake, surprisingly. 

And now you stood. Whilst you and Jake were quite loving towards each other, you’d never quite gotten,, physical,, in your relationship. Sure you’d cuddle, and kiss, and hold hands, but you’d never,, pailed.

When Jake has finally said something about it, you froze. He said if you weren’t ready that’s fine and you cut him off by saying you were. You were so ready. So you started talking about safe words, kinks, etc. etc.

Which is what you led you here.

The love of your life tied on his bed. Squirming and panting for you. You crawling on top of him, asking again if he was comfortable and him nodding frantically.

You guided your bulge into him. Holy fuck. This felt so good. The way he moaned drove you mad. You needed to hear more of that. You gripped his hips, drawing out the sweet, candy red blood. You pounded into him. You remember earlier. He was into pain stuff. You smirked.

You leaned down to his shoulder, and bit into it. He was a moaning, panting mess under you. You licked up the blood from him shoulder, still pounding into him. You let one of your hands release from his hip, bringing it to his throat. You watched as he came undone more and more. More needy. A moaning, whining, breathless mess under you. You could get used to this. 

You didn’t stop there that night, you fucked Jake all. Fucking. Night. Any position you could think of, did it. You fucked him on the bed, over the dresser, on the floor, over the bathroom sink. You filled so many buckets that night.

You of course, cleaned him up afterwards, wiping him of your genetic material, putting him in your (clean) clothes, cuddling him to sleep. When he woke up we was greeted by breakfast in bed. A tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a cold glass of orange juice. You put an advil next to the glass since he was surely sore, and wrote a little note for him.

“Sorry for going a little crazy last night ‘:) i hope breakfast makes up for it! Love, (Y/N)”


End file.
